Into the Darkness
by Subzero Inferno
Summary: Who am I?  Where am I?  Who is speaking to me?  Why am I thinking about HER?  And...and who is her?  Horror/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy  Inspired by Amnesia: The Dark Descent
1. Capture the Dreams

Into the Darkness  
>1<br>Capture the Dreams

SHE ALWAYS WAS TWO STEPS IN FRONT OF ME. In knowledge, age, height, anything possible. There was no stop to her insults on how inferior or lacking I was. Or even on my height! As the years went by, the putdowns became more and more complicated, harder retort back on. It hurt, badly, but I kept my head held high, no mater what was thrown my way. I was not about to let her get the best of me. Rivals we were throughout the years, until the entire script was changed.

I started to age and become more mature. By the time I was eighteen, she started to come to me for answers. I kept telling myself that something was strange, but due to my kind and generous heart, my mind was conquered by my moral views. She was confused I thought, but I didn't care. A damsel in distress, who could resist? Was she confused or was I? I could not tell, I was too infatuated by her beauty, mesmerized by her voice, and intrigued by her choice of dialogue.

Those gorgeous blue eyes, the way her feathers shifted in the wind, her looks in general just got to me, consumed me entirely. Nothing could be done in her presence. To concentrated on staring at the portrait before my eyes I was.

The song of the bird is a beautiful thing, but it compares not with the song of her. Just her voice in the room is a reassuring feeling. Her laughter raises spirits. The sweet sound of her song is the most remarkable thing I have ever heard in my life, or anyone's life. How she became a thief, I still ponder that to this day, this dark awful day.

I wish I had her reassuring words right beside me. Just a few words, that's all. But no. The thing I heard in my head was the dreaded fear of mine. The only thing I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I heard her screaming.

I was unconscious. The screams could not be explained but I could hear them, even in a deep sleep. I screamed in my head too, hoping to get an answer, but her screams became louder. She needed help, and I couldn't even get to my feet.

Tears streamed down my face. I could feel myself crying, crying out to her, wanting for an answer, needing an answer. No answer came. I felt myself dieing. Dieing on the cold, concrete floor. My heart was being torn apart by the screams of helplessness. But were those hers, or mine? I couldn't think of it. Why? Because I couldn't think of anything. I didn't know where I was, or who I was.

Then the dreaded thought came to me. I cried even more. I was dieing and I knew it and the thought plagued me. It would plague me until the moment of truth where I would just give up. I sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed.

I did not remember her name.


	2. Awaken

Into the Darkness

2

Awaken

USELESS, ITS ALL USLESS I THOUGHT TO MYSELF.

No matter how much effort I put into waking myself, I refused to come out of my trance. How difficult is it to wake someone, especially myself? Who was I to talk, I couldn't remember my own name. How do you wake someone, anyone, at all? I need to stand.

"_Its nothing to worried about Miles. All will be well."_

What was that? Was someone speaking to me? No. It's a memory!

"_What! How? The Darkness is speaking to me Professor! How is all well!"_

"_Relax Miles, don't let your fear get a hold of you. That's what it wants."_

"_With all due respect Professor, but once again the Darkness is __speaking__ to me! They say that it can devour your heart and uses it as a whey to open the door to the Netherworld! The legends…"_

"_I know what the legends say my friend, but again this is what the Darkness __wants__ you to believe so that it __can __devour your heart, and it __will__ if you keep believing that there's nothing that you can do. Now come, we must not be seen in the light, or they will find us." _

" _They? Who is…they?"_

No, NO! Damn! It ended. I could not remember anymore. That explained an excruciating amount, but none of it made any sense. Who was the professor? I could not recall. Who was this Miles? Me perhaps. There was still not enough information. Although it sounded like me.

Arg! If only I could remember who I was! I need to get up! I have a purpose, To find myself.

I felt my legs move. I was moving! Slowly, but surely moving. I got to my feet feeling like I had slept for eons. Taking a better look at myself, I saw that I was a fox. Odd, maybe…I was not sure. I saw two tails attached to me, this I was certain that it was not natural. My fur was a golden yellow, the tips of both of my tails had white fur. I wore a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, tan cargos, which I might be thankful having later on, and brown boots.

It was dark. My surroundings were concealed by blackness. The only bit of light I had was the candle light that sat on a desk, and the light of the moon, shining through the large window towards my right. Bookshelves, three of them, along the wall was lined with books on about every subject possible. On the desk was the candle, what looked like a lighter, a lantern, and…

"A note!"

Yes it was. Writing was on it, confirming that someone had written this. I pulled a chair out from by the bookshelves and sat down by the candle and read…

_If you are reading this, then you must have woken up. This may not make sense, but I am you. I wrote this when I still had my memories. My/your name is Miles Prower, an archeologist studying the ancient civilization of the Bliviots, a possible tribe of the ancient Babylonians that landed on Mobius thousands of years ago. The building you are in now is a possible castle of the massive tribal empire. The history of this tribe is no longer important to me anymore, what is important however is getting out alive. I have little time to write this. As you move about the castle, you will find various notes that will explain the ins and outs of this complex facility, but one important thing to know right now is to never leave the safety of the light. Take the lighter and the lantern I have provided you and lead your way to the wine cellar, there you will find another note with detailed instructions on what to do next. Your time is short, and so is mine. Good luck. To you and me._

_Miles Prower_

He/I was right, this is a bit complicated. So my name is Miles? Good, I need to keep a hold of my name, then maybe I won't feel so helpless. The Wine cellar? Where is that? I looked at the note once again.

_P.S._

_There will be signs above doors that say what different rooms are._

Now It made sense. I knew what I needed to do now. I grabbed the lantern and lighter, lit the oil in the lantern and made my decent into the darkness.

I still feel like I am forgetting something…or someone…


	3. Remembering and Forgetting

Into the Darkness

3

Remembering and Forgetting

TORCHES LINED THE STONE WALL ON BOTH SIDES.

I lit as many as I could. The dark was starting to play tricks on me. The shadows seemed like they were moving, the walls started to look like they would fall on me, and the path looked endless. It was bugging me. Torch after torch, I lit them all, however as soon as I realized that my lighter was running out of fuel, I had to stop. "Perhaps I should ignore my note and try to find a way out of this castle."

"_Lets just leave Professor!"_

What was this? My vision was going blurry.

"_And risk being seen? We trudge on boy."_

Another memory!

"_But how can we survive! The Darkness is chasing us and now…them!"_

"_Patients Miles, They cannot see us if we stay hidden. Panicking for one's own life is a sign of weakness you know."_

"_Its not my life I am worried about…"_

"_Tails, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of my self."_

Who was this new voice? A female from the sound of it. Where had I heard this voice before? Who did this seemingly familiar voice belong to?

"_Yes Miles, maybe you ought to worry about yourself more than others. Your life is more important than anyone else's."_

"_You think that the project is more important than one's life! Have you gone mad Richard!"_

"_Perhaps, however we will not know that until we complete the project now won't we? Now enough lollygagging, lets move on…"_

For whatever reason, the thought of leaving had escaped my mind. No, my only thought was about advancing. I wanted, no I needed to find out what all this meant. Why was I here? What was I doing? And how did I forget everything?

I came across a large room next. A stair well lead upwards to the second floor. To the left was a broken catwalk that looked like it had been broken not by a random occurrence, but rather by someone or something. Then to my right there was another stair well that lead to the basement area. The basement, then eventually, the wine cellar. I was about to advance to the well, then a chain that hung from the ceiling caught my eye. I walked up to it. It was eye level to me. Where had I seen this before?

Then, as if on cue, my strength began to fade. I collapsed to my knees. What was going on? I tried to get back up, but my legs wouldn't allow me to. My eyes started to lose perception. I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

_My mind shifted to one of my past memories. I was walking in this same room, but tons of people were on official business. Only one of the workers caught my attention._

"_You look lost Kitty."_

"_And you look like you could use a hand"_

_She smirked "Observant one are you?"_

I forced myself out of the trance and got to my feet. Whatever vision I was seeing, it was putting me in danger of being seen by whatever could be lurking in the darkness. I had to press on. But at the same time I wanted to know who I saw.

I felt like I once knew her…

.


	4. Wine or Blood

Into The Darkness

4

Wine or Blood

THE SMELL OF WINE POURD OUT OF THE DOOR.

This was certainly where I needed to go. Still low on fuel, I had to only light one torch on the wall. It was not a excruciating amount of light, but enough to supply some security. The walls were lined with large barrels, probably containing wine. I looked down at the tap of one of the large barrels and a red liquid was dripping from it. It looked a little, to me, too thick to be wine however.

What came next put me in a state of panic. Unrecognizable voices repeated in my head. By the sound of it, it was laughter of drunk men.

"_Are you sure we will be alright Charles? We have no food or water."_

That one, possibly not as drunk. In fact that voice sounded concerned.

"_Aahha screw it Noal! Richard has left us with enough wine to last us a life time! Hahaa, or at least until tomorrow!"_

The voices in my head continued, though mostly drunken laughter, it still frightened me. The noise ceased when I turned my attention to a small table that was propped up next to the barrel. On it was a box, which was full of lighters, twenty perhaps, and another note.

_Knowing that you/I would want light and security, I have taken the library of supplying us with more lighters. I have scraped as much information out of Professor Richard as I could before writing this. You maybe asking who is this Richard but his identity can wait, for I have discovered what has been trailing us besides the Darkness._

I heard a scuffle in the corner. I turned my head quickly to see what it was, then, seeing it was nothing, I continued reading.

_Years ago, the master of the castle had a very large group of servants who he was paying a very large sum of money to have them work for him. But one day when the servants demanded a raise, he became furious. He worked up a poison and put it into his entire wine supply. Then, he commanded his servants to stay in the wine cellar until all the rats were caught. He told them that they could have all the wine they wanted to supply them as they worked. Then he shut the door and locked it. Knowing that they would go right to the wine, he watched trough a small hole in the floor. _

Then the voices echoed in my mind again.

"_Eh…Ahhh! What is happening to me!"_

The laughter turned into screams of pain.

"_Ahhh! Richard! Richard you piece of shit! Let us ou…GHAAAAAA!"_

The screams became louder and something possessed me to keep reading.

_The poison in the wine caused immense pain in the jaw, causing it to deteriorate. Another effect was that the poison seeped into the brain and deteriorated it as well, turning the greedy servants into mindless slaves. It is said that they still lurk in the dark to this day, so don't let a single torch go unlighted. This is for our own safety and…hers…_

_Miles Prower_

I heard a growl come from the shadows. I did what anyone would have done, I hid behind the barrel hoping whatever that was out there would not see me. After a few moments, peeked around the side and in an instant, I wished I didn't.

In the light of the torch stood a pale beast with one small skinny left arm and a very deformed, iron, right claw. Its mouth was gaping open and its lower jaw, which was longer than half its torso, hung over its shoulder. Its eyes were of that of a reptile. Dark, cold, and lifeless. Not noticing that I was still staring at it, it looked over and stared me in the eyes. Then, I remembered what the last line was on the note.

_P.S._

_Don't look them in the eye._

I wished she were hear with me…


End file.
